This application claims priority to U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 62/385,220filed Sep. 8, 2016, the contents of which are hereby incorporated in their entirety.
Transaction cards, such as credit and debit cards, have increasingly become a primary means for customers to complete financial transactions. Typically, transaction cards are cut from laminated sheets of polyvinyl chloride (PVC) or polycarbonate (PC), or other similar materials. After the overall shape of the card is formed, the card may be modified to add functional and/or visual features. For example, a magnetic stripe and/or microchip may be affixed to one side, the card may be stamped with the card number and customer name, and color or a design may be added for appearance. The magnetic stripe is typically affixed to an exterior surface of the card.
As transaction cards increase in prevalence, expectations for transaction card quality have increased. Transaction cards have increasingly been made to meet higher standards regarding materials, durability, and especially security. For example, in traditional cards, the magnetic stripes are exposed on the exterior of the cards, and are easy to tamper with. The magnetic stripes can be removed relatively easily, and the code information relating to an account recorded on the magnetic stripe can be quickly stolen with a low-cost reading device.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems associated with conventional/traditional transaction cards.